


Liberi Fatali

by CrossedQuills



Series: King, Mirror, Sword, & Shield [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Prompto goes for a run and stumbles upon a certain blonde mechanic working out at haven. He takes the opportunity to snag some photos when he's caught in the act. Voyeurism, peeping, and smut. PWP





	

Liberi Fatali

 

                Prompto left his boots in the camper in exchange for the sneakers he’d had packed away in the Regalia since they left Insomnia. They’d been doing hunts for a few days out of Hammerhead and all the diner food was starting to catch up to him. Running around for hunts was one things, but it had been almost a month since Prompto had gone on _a run._ Like just for the sake of running. He had to burn off all those bacon and hash brown calories somehow. Plus he needed to clear his head.

                Between Insomnia falling, King Regis’ death, being on the run from the Empire, and everything else going on, Prompto just wanted to do something mindless for a little while.

                Ignis was in the diner discussing spices with the cook while Gladio and Noctis did some training in the open ground behind the trailer. Prompto grabbed his water bottle and tucked a few tiny vials of potion in his pocket just in case he ran into anything during his jog.

                He walked around the camper and watched two of his travel companions swing enormous swords at each other. It was still early in the day, but the heat was pervasive. Gladio was almost always shirtless, but Noct had discarded his as well. Prompto admired them from a distance for a moment. He preferred ladies, if he ever worked up the nerve to talk to them, but he wasn’t so narrow minded that he couldn’t appreciate the male form of his compatriots.

Maybe a little more than appreciate.

                “Oy, Gladdy!” he called. “I’m going for a run. Be back in an hour or so.”

                Gladio blocked another swing from their prince and yelled back without looking, “Fine. Don’t go far.”

                Plugging his earbuds into his phone he scrolled through until he found his running playlist. First on the docket was _Otherworld,_ by Uematsu. An intense song wrought with electric guitar. Perfect song to get pumped to. He began to run.

                He planned on jogging northwest and hanging a left on the first road, looping back around to Hammerhead. Maybe do it a second time if the heat wasn’t too bad.

                The sun was intense today, and Prompto was about half way through his run before he lost his shirt too. Normally he’d be self-conscious (lingering of being a fat kid), but there really wasn’t anyone milling around the wilderness in these parts. It didn’t take much longer before his skin began to prickle. Perhaps he should have put some sunblock before he left.

                His jog eventually brought him by one of the havens in the area. He had no intention of camping, but he remembered there was an ice draw point near it. Maybe he could just stop for a moment and cool off. At the very least he could get out of the sun for a little while.

                He veered away from the gravel road and head toward it.

                As soon as he was in the shade of the rock outcropping he sat with his back against the icy rock font. A brisk fog was flowing off it, giving Prompto goosebumps in the stark contrast with the desert heat. Once he adjusted he leaned back into it. “Oh, sweet Shiva that’s nice,” he moaned quietly. His breath fogging up in the crisp air. He took one of his earbuds out so he could listen for surrounding beasties. Just in case.

                He lay there for a moment with his eyes closed, nearly dozing off, when he heard a deep breath and a grunt, followed by another. One of Prompto’s eyebrows raised curiously as he sat up and listened. There it was again. It was coming from the top of the campsite.

                Careful not to make too much noise he climbed up the short embankment until he could see over the rock. His breath caught in his throat from what he saw.

                Cindy was doing flutter kicks in the center of the haven. She was wearing a workout outfit that covered slightly more skin than her usual shorts and jacket, but her legs were bare down to her sneakers. And oh, man, what legs they were. She shifted positions and began doing squats, giving Prompto a view from behind that made a decent portion of his blood run southward. So this was how she maintained such an amazing body. He supposed it made sense. Fixing cars could only do so much for one’s physique.

                The next song on his playlist, _Liberi Fatali_ , started in one ear.

                He felt like an enormous pervert, but he certainly wasn’t looking away any time soon. He wished he’d brought his camera. Then he remembered he had his phone. It wasn’t as good of a camera, but it would do. Something to tuck away for lonely nights on the road.

                Letting go of the lip of the rock he pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up the camera app. He took a few shots of her doing pushups, squat thrusts, and flutter kicks again. Repositioning his feet he tried to get one last shot when the rock shifted. It gave way beneath him and before he knew it he was face down in the hot gravel, his phone a few feet in front of him. The headphones had come dislodged and _Liberi Fatali_ was blasting at full volume.

                “Ow,” he squeaked. He could feel blood dripping over his top lip.

                “Prompto?” said Cindy, sounding more concerned than mad. “What on Eos are you doing down there?” He could hear her slide down the rock toward him.

                Prompto didn’t say anything, he tried to crawl to his phone but Cindy picked it up before he could get to it. She helped him up and sat him against the shady side of the haven. “You alright, Sugar?” she asked. “Oh, you’re bleeding. Here.” She handed him the small towel she’d had tucked on her hip.

                “Thanks,” he mumbled. Holding the towel to his nose to stop the nosebleed. Oh, gods it smelled like her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the tiny vial of potion. Thankfully it didn’t break in the fall. He downed it. The blood flow stopped, but he kept the towel to his face. Partially for the smell, but mostly to cover his face. He was so busted. When he looked up she was swiping repeatedly through his photos.

                Fuck.

                He reached out to take it back, but she held it away. “My my my. You have been busy sweetheart. Do you spy on girls all the time or am I special?”

                “I don’t normally do that…” he squeaked out behind the towel. “I don’t… I just…”

                Her eyebrows rose in surprise when she got to one particular photo. “Oh well, now I think this one might be my favorite.” She crouched down in front of him and turned the screen his way. It was a mostly nude selfie he’d taken forever ago. He’d considered using it on one of those meet up sites, but chickened out. He must have forgotten to delete it. “I’m gonna sent this one to myself if you don’t mind. You have SO many of me after all.”

                Prompto’s face couldn’t get any redder as he watched her type in her phone number and sent it to herself. _I’d like to die now_ , he thought.

                She crouched down in front of him and handed Prompto his phone back. He took it and wondered why she didn’t seem angrier. “Ya know,” she said and crawled toward him on all fours until her face was only a few inches away from his. “If you wanted some photos of me, all you needed to do was ask.”

                His eyes went wide, “Wha…”

                “I’ve seen the way you look at me whenever ya’ll come in for repairs or hunts. I’ve heard the comments you make to the others about how you ‘can’t wait for the Regalia to break down again’. I was wondering if you’d ever work up the nerve to ask me out, but it appears you’re more into peeping than dating.” Her voice was breathy as she creeped closer and took his phone from him again. This time she brought up the self-facing camera and hit the record video option before propping it up on the rock next to them. “That’s alright, I’m married to my work and really don’t have time for a relationship. But still… a girls got needs. How would you like something a little better than workout photos?”

                Blood began to pool south again, but left just enough to flood Prompto’s face. “Uh, yeah.”

                “I want you to ask for it,” she said. Her lips only an inch from his. “Say, ‘I would love a video of us fucking’.”

                Prompto swallowed hard. Oh gods, this was happening. “I…would love a… video of us…” She ran a hand up his thigh. “…fucking.”

                “With confidence. Like you mean it.” Cindy traced a finger along his hard length through his shorts.

                Whatever fear he had left fled his body with that touch. He took her face in his hands and nearly growled the words, “I would love a video of us fucking.” He closed the distance between them and kissed her. She returned the affections greedily as she crawled into his lap, grinding into his member. The heat of the desert paled in comparison to what was radiating from her core. He grabbed her buttocks and pushed her into him harder.

                Gods he hoped he had enough memory on his phone for this.

                Fumbling for a moment he managed to unclasp the front of the sports bra. Sliding down over her shoulders he took her ample breasts in his hands. He gave her nipples a little pinch and was rewarded with a mew of pleasure in return.

                Her hands didn’t stand idly by either. She ran her hands down his abs and slowly slid the waistband of his shorts down before taking him in her skilled fingers. He broke the kiss and moaned as she worked on him. While Cindy stroked him she moved her mouth down and kissed his neck, then collar bone, then chest, giving his nipple a light nip before moving lower.

                Prompto nearly came when her mouth descended on him. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped when she deepthroated him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and moved her faster. His eyes rolled back and his thighs began to tremble. Prompto was right there, teetering on the edge, when she stopped.

                Coming back up to his face she kissed him. He could taste himself on her tongue, sending another layer of arousal through him he didn’t know existed. “Your turn,” she said.

                Laying down on her back she lifted her butt up so Prompto could slide her shorts and panties down, revealing her perfectly shaved core. The ice draw point to their side giving the both of them goosebumps as he kissed her inner thigh. Prompto had never done this before, but he’d seen enough pornos to have a few skills by proxy.

                He began by teasing her at first before paying more attention to her swollen clit. This time it was her turn to grab a fist of blonde hair. He did this for a moment before inserting a finger, then two. He pumped his fingers into her while working on her nub and before long she was the one trembling. “Oh yeah, don’t stop,” she gasped. For an instant Prompto debated leaving her where she left him just shy of the finish line, but decided to continue and was greeted with the body shaking orgasm that racked her body. He was certain he’d lost a few strands of hair in her grip.

                Licking his fingers clean, both for the taste and the theatrical effect for later viewing, he crawled up toward her before positioning himself. She wrapped her legs around him, the sneakers she still wore grazing his lower back as he sheathed himself in her. “Gods, you’re so wet,” he gasped.

                She moved up to meet him as he began to thrust, slow at first. Fuck, he was so close already. Think of something else, Prompto, he thought to himself. Think of blitzball. Think of Chocobos. Think of the guys…no wait, that one makes it worse. Back to blitzball. Okay , that worked a little.

                “Play with my tits,” Cindy gasped as Prompto began to pick up the pace. He obliged her and soon he could feel her quivering around him. “You’re going to make me cum again. Just a little longer… ahhh!” The quivering turned to clenching, her folds seeming to draw him in further.

                He came so hard he saw stars.

                Collapsing breathlessly in between her breasts he remained there until his breathing began to return to normal. Her hand moved and he heard the ‘beep’ of the recording end on his phone. Good, he did have enough memory.

                Suddenly a terrifying realization crashed upon him. He sat up and looked at her wide eyed. “Oh, shit. I came inside. What do we- How do we… I’m so sorry!”

                She put a finger over his mouth. “It’s alright, Sugar. I’m on birth control.”

                He sighed in relief and put his head on her shoulder. Thank goodness. Offspring would be the very last thing he needed right now.

                She ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. “When do you think the Regalia will be needing servicing again?” she asked playfully.

                He raised an eyebrow. “Sometime soon, I hope.”

                She pulled his face forward and kissed him again. “You better head back soon before the others begin to worry. I’ll sneak in the back.”

 

                Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis were all sitting in the shade of the camper when he returned. Having put his shirt back on and cleaned himself up to the best of his ability he suspected he didn’t look any different from someone who’d just ran 5k.

                Gladio wrinkled his nose and looked up at him with a curious stare.

                “Hey Prom,” said Noctis. “How was the run?”

                Prompto shrugged. “Much needed.” He stifled a grin. “What’s the plan for the rest of the day?”

                Ignis adjusted his glasses and checked his watch. “We just need to grab some curatives, and then we’ll be on our way to Galdin Quay. You should probably shower before we depart. You’re covered in dirt. Are you alright?”

                Prompto nodded, trying to hide the red creeping into his face. “Yeah, I just tripped. No biggie.”

                “Right. Well get cleaned up. We depart in about a half hour,” Ignis got up and began walking to the general store.

                Noctis got up and walked after him. “Hold up Ignis, I want to get some more fishing line before we leave.”

                Prompto was about to walk into the camper to shower when Gladio said, “Hey, Prompto.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Is there a reason you stink of sex and motor oil?” he said, looking up from his book with a sly grin.

 

~X~X~X

I was kind of shocked at the lack of Cindy x Prompto stories out there. I know the 4 guys are more cannon, but still. He clearly has a crush on her. So here it is for all those, like me, who were looking for it.

Reviews are always heavily appreciated.

               


End file.
